supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagon (Natural Opposites)
Dagon was the eleventh demon and the sixth Prince of Hell . History Early Life Dagon was born in Bonston before the continental drift, she was tortured by Lucifer himself, she was turned into the sixth Prince of Hell, as the same time as the other Princes of Hell, she turns a human into one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Greed . Lucifer's Trapping When Lucifer is trapped, Dagon, bored of Lucifer's plans, go out of Hell . Season 1 Dagon try to kill Castiel, she is killed by Apophis . Personnality Dagon was a proud demon and was disguted by Azazel and his fanatism, she was also extremely avaricious . Powers and Abilities * Prince of Hell : Dagon was a Prince of Hell and, so, had the traditionnal powers of the Princes of Hell . ** Super Strength : Dagon was the sixth strongest Prince of Hell, she is only surpassed by Belial, Baal, Mephistopheles, Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Apophis, Lilith, Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast . ** Immortality : Dagon was the sixth oldest Prince of Hell, the only older than him are Belial, Baal, Mephistopheles Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Cain, Apophis, Lilith, Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Dagon could move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Dagon didn't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, she could run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : Dagon was able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : She could possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : She was able to teleport herself and others to every place he was went before . ** Contract ''': She was able to make contracts, she was, howerver, less powerfull in contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : She was, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . ** Pyrokinesis : Dagon was able to manipulate, generate and shape fire at will . ** Dream Travel : Dagon was able to travel dreams . ** Biokinesis : Dagon was able to make internal bleeding easily . ** Electrokinesis : Dagon had the ability to turn lights on and off at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all effortlessly and instantly kill her . *'Primal Entities' : They could all instantly kill her . *Archangels : They could extremely easily all kill her . *Leviathans : Even the weakest Leviathan could easily kill her . *White-Eyed Demons : The White-Eyed Demons could kill her . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow could kill her . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe could kill her . * Light Spear : Light Spear could kill her . * Time Sword : The Time Sword could kill her . * Space Axe : The Space Axe could kill her . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife could kill her . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave could kill her . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade could kill her . * Colt : the Colt could kill her . * Angel Blade : If an Angel Blade couldn't kill her, it was extremely painfull for her . * Lucifer's Spear : This spear could kill her . * Michael's Spear : This spear could kill her . Other *Primordial Light : Dagon dies if she touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Dagon dies if she touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Dagon could die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Dagon could die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Dagon could die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Dagon could die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Dagon could die . * Summoning : She could be summoned by entities and couldn't kill his summoner during the invocation time